


Wanting What You Can't Have

by kallie_larry_forever



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Bucky, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_larry_forever/pseuds/kallie_larry_forever
Summary: James "Bucky" Barnes is in love with his best friend Steve Rogers. Bucky doesn't tell him because he values their friendship too much.





	

Steve. Beautiful perfect Steve. God I love him. I can't get enough of him. I love being around him. He always knows how to make me smile. My beautiful Stevie always gives the best hugs. Pity he isn't actually mine. We both love each other, but in different ways. While I am in love with him, Steve only has a love for me as his best friend.We have been best friends since we were 8, and I  fell for him when we were 19. We are now 21, and he still doesn't know how i feel about him. Oh, and the best part is he has a girlfriend. Steve  and Peggy have been together for three and a half years.

"Bucky.....Bucky....Bucky...." I was broken out of my thoughts by Steve . He was standing in front of my bed.  
"What's up Steve?"   
"Do you want to watch a movie with me?"   
I thought about it, "Sure. In the lounge room?"  
He looked kinda nervous, "Actually, I was thinking in my room. It is warmer  
in there." It is the middle of winter and the heating isn't working.  
I jumped off my bed.   
Steve looked at me, "You're okay with that?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," I lied.  
He shrugged and we both walked across the hall to his room.

Steve laid on his bed, and I sat on the bed as far away from him as I could.  
Steve rolled his eyes at me, "you can come closer, I wont bite Bucky."  
I moved closer to him. Steve  put on the movie, and wrapped his arm around me. This isn't unusual for us, but tonight it seemed different somehow. Steve was different. I rested my head on his shoulder and Steve  played with my hair. I love this feeling, but hate that it doesn't mean the same thing to him as it does to me. I cuddled up to Steve  and it was almost as if i could hear him smile.  
Half way through the movie, Steve  did something he has never down. He ran his hand up and down my back. I didn't say anything, but i loved it. I loved being with Steve , but he was acting different different tonight. He was more clingy and affectionate.  
I sat up and leant over him to grab the remote and turn the movie off.   
"What's wrong?"   
" I could ask you the same question Steve."  
He was confused, "what do you mean?"   
I sighed and ran my hand through my hair,"What do I mean? You more affectionate with me then usual. For a moment it actually felt like we were together, but I know that can't happen because you have a bloody girlfriend."   
As soon as the words left my mouth I just want to regretted it.  
"Y-you want t-to be with m-me?" Steve  stuttered   
"You never answered my question Steve ."   
He crossed his arms and smirked, "and you didn't answer mine Bucky."  
I raised my eyebrows and he sighed, " I don't have a girlfriend Bucky. I broke up with her."  
I was so confused, "what why?"  
Steve  brushed the hair out of my face, " because I couldn't stay with her. I fell in love with someone else. You can't be with one person when you love someone else."   
I was speechless. "I love you Bucky," he said before kissing me   
I smirked, "for the record I love you too."  
He wrapped his arm around me and out the movie back on. We cuddled and watched movies for the rest of the night before i eventually feel asleep in his bed in his arms.


End file.
